<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>life is like a box of chocolates by interstellarbeams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220441">life is like a box of chocolates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams'>interstellarbeams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Chocolate, Committed Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Female Friendship, Hormones, Living Together, Teasing, Typical JJ Behavior, Typical Kie Reactions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ won’t share his expensive chocolates with a hormonal Kie and she gets understandably upset.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ Maybank &amp; Kiara Carrera, JJ Maybank/Kiara Carrera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>life is like a box of chocolates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Alex for the prompt! </p><p>prompt: <b>91. Sorry I’m protective over the things I love.</b></p><p>Title is (obviously) from Forrest Gump. </p><p>Sharing is caring until chocolate becomes involved then it’s every man/woman for themselves. 😉</p><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated! 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on JJ. Just let me have one.” </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Why not?” Kie whined, sinking her fist against her legging clad hip. </p><p>“Cause they’re mine.”</p><p>“I share my food with you. Why can’t you share just one piece with me?”</p><p>“I already told you.” JJ crossed his arms<br/>
defiantly, the bag crinkling as he tucked it under one arm. </p><p>“Yes, I know, but I decided that your logic is ridiculous. Give me one!” She attempted to snatch the bag from him but he ducked away then stood from the kitchen chair to move around the other side of the island. </p><p>“Nuh uh. I didn’t buy these to share. See this…” JJ pointed at the masking tape on the front of the bag with sharpie writing scribbled on it. “This says JJ’s, not Kie’s. It’s basically against the rules for me to share.” </p><p>Kie huffed, practically ready to stomp her foot. She was dying for some chocolate — damn hormones — and JJ was keeping her from<br/>
having a piece of the one bag of candy that existed in their apartment. She was about ready to cry to be honest but she didn’t want him to win. He would definitely gloat if she gave up. </p><p>“I asked nicely.” Kie tried to wheedle him, moving closer so that her stomach was pushed up against the kitchen island and the bag of candy was just within reach. </p><p>She saw the calculation in JJ’s gaze but she ignored it, instead focusing on him and pretending she forgot the bag was right there. </p><p>Kie lifted a hand to touch his neck allowing her fingers to tease at the ends of his hair. She felt the smallest of shivers go through him and almost smirked in triumph, before she grabbed the bag and pulled it towards her. Unfortunately, she hadn’t expected JJ’s quick reflexes and he grabbed the end of the bag, practically sending her flying backwards from her momentum as he yanked it back towards him.</p><p>“Fine!” She practically screamed in frustration, hands gripping against the kitchen sink behind her. She glanced down so she wouldn’t have to look at the smugness that she knew resided on his face. “Don’t share, I don’t care!”</p><p>She sniffed hard as she stormed out of the room, quickly swiping at the tears that had unwittingly slid down her cheeks. She wouldn’t let him see her cry, to know how much his actions had affected her. She was fine. She didn’t need his dumb truffles anyways. </p><p>She slammed the bedroom door behind her, the crack of the wood hitting the door frame satisfying her aggravation as she dropped onto the bed. </p><p>She felt like crying out all of her frustrations, but she didn’t want to cry because then she would<br/>
have a headache and feel even worse than she did now.</p><p>She heard the revving of an engine, the familiar sound of JJ’s old blue truck starting up, tempting her to glance out the window to see what he was up to but she was being petty and stayed right where she was. </p><p>After about thirty minutes she figured he wasn’t coming back — he must have gotten a text from John B about a gnarly wave and raced off to catch it without a thought for his upset girlfriend. <i>Typical.</i> </p><p>She wandered back out into the living room, hoping against hope that he had left the bag laying out so she could have a piece, but when she peeked into the trash the red package stared out at her, blatantly denying her satisfying her chocolate craving.</p><p>“Shit.” Kie bit her lip, forcing back more tears, then opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. </p><p>Sighing, she dropped down onto the couch and set the bottle of water on the coffee table. She pulled a pillow towards her, snuggling it against her body, attempting to use the soft stuffing to comfort her. She leaned down and laid her cheek along the top of the cushion, staring at the sunlight that dappled the floorboards, the shadow of leaves flickering as they moved in the spring breeze outside.</p><p>“His candy, ha. Who does he think went to the store and bought it? Not him.” She mumbled to herself, feeling the anger still burning in her chest. Nevermind that it was just a stupid piece of chocolate, it had hurt her feelings that he didn’t want to share with her. They were a couple — they shared an apartment, rent, even clothes sometimes when Kie felt like being closer to him — but he had refused to share food and she wasn’t sure how to feel about it. </p><p>The slamming of a car door brought her out of her musings and the jingle of the key in the lock told her it was JJ coming back. She immediately slumped onto the couch’s surface and closed her eyes like she had fallen asleep while he was gone. </p><p>The door opened with a quiet creak and she heard shuffling as he moved farther inside. The crinkling sound of a plastic bag reached her ears as she heard the sound of his footsteps — his heavy boots disallowed creeping around. </p><p>“Kie. Hey.” She heard him sit down on the scarred coffee table then felt the barest touch of his fingers to her cheek.</p><p>She groaned, considering ignoring him and pretending to fall back asleep but he was right there, sure to notice she was faking if she played much longer. </p><p>“What?” She mumbled, tightening her arms around the throw pillow.</p><p>“Got you something.” He touched her arm, his palm warm against the bare skin revealed by her tank top. </p><p>“You did?”  She immediately opened her eyes and sat up.</p><p>“Yeah.” He handed her the plastic bag and she pulled out the same red package that was currently in their trash can. </p><p>“Sorry, I’m protective over the things I love. I didn’t mean to make you so upset. I’m an idiot.” He smiled crookedly, the hair slipping over his forehead adding to the boyish smile. “But you— you’re worth more than any bag of chocolate. No matter how expensive or how coveted.” </p><p>“Coveted. Have you been reading Pope’s textbooks or something?” Kie smiled, happily opening the bag of candy with a pleased sigh.</p><p>“No. I might have glanced through one of your trashy romance novels though.”</p><p>“Shut up.” She shoved him with one hand, then popped the candy in her mouth, practically moaning as the silky smooth inside of the truffle melted in her mouth.</p><p>“This is so good.” </p><p>“Oh, I know.” JJ’s eyes darkened as he glanced towards her mouth.</p><p>“Are you seriously thinking about kissing me right now?” She asked, pulling back to look him up and down.</p><p>“Why not? You probably taste like chocolate. I’m sure it will be an interesting experience.”</p><p>Kie rolled her eyes, but plucked a foil wrapped candy out of the bag and stuck it into his hand. “There, now you can taste some chocolate.”</p><p>“Kie…” JJ whined and she couldn’t help but smirk at his desperation. Now he knew how she felt earlier when he kept denying her a taste of his candy. “You’re getting too much pleasure out of this.” </p><p>“And what about it?” She teased, enjoying the<br/>
hangdog expression that crossed his face. </p><p>“You’re mean, lately.”</p><p>“Me, mean? You’re the one who wouldn’t let your hormonal girlfriend have any chocolate.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, your lips are more closely available than this seven dollar bag of candy that I had to <i>drive</i> to get.”</p><p>“You could have just given me one of yours!”</p><p>“No, not really.” JJ mumbled and she turned in her seat to get a better look at him. He wouldn’t look in her eyes, instead picking at a loose string on the end of his khaki shorts.</p><p>“You were teasing me on purpose! There wasn’t any candy in that bag to begin with, you piece of shit!” Kie shoved him and he laughed, ducking out of the way as she tried to push him again. </p><p>“Come on now, Kie!” He continued to laugh, pulling her down to the couch so that she laid half on top of him. “I didn’t know you were gonna cry over it!” </p><p>“JJ Maybank!” She tried to scold him but then his warm lips were pressed against hers and she forgot all about her anger.</p><p><i>Certainly better than any damn chocolate</i>, she thought as his tongue swept across hers, and the candy wrappers fluttered to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>